


Date Night

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Before the wedding, Mariah wants to do something special for Tessa. After finally getting the cottage to herself, the redhead sets up a date night. Will it go off without a hitch?





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I looked at the weather in WI and I know it’s still in the 80’s at night. Pretend it’s a colder October.

_How am I going to make this work? Originally, they were going to go out on a date night of their own and stay at the club but now since Noah is coming for their wedding next week, Sharon wants to stay in._ “Hey Mom,” I entered the kitchen. Making my way towards the coffee pot.

          “Yes?” The taller woman glanced over her shoulder as she continued making pancakes. Leaning against the counter, I sipped my coffee. Picking up on the tension, she continued. “What’s wrong?”

          _Just say it. Out with it._ “Long story short, I need the house tonight. You and Nick were going out on a date night and Faith is staying with a friend.”

          “Do you have plans?”

          “Yes.” _She knows. How does she know? Oh, please, don’t ask!_

          “Do these plans deal with Tessa?”

          _DAMN IT!_ “Maybe…” I mumbled into my mug.

          My mother’s eyes narrowed. “Is she pressuring you-“

          “MOM! NO!” _Oh my God!_ “Mom,” I paused, trying to keep myself from running. “Tessa has helped me so much scheduling stuff for the wedding and the Bachelorette party, I just want to do something special for her. We would do it at her place but she’s not proud of it. She’s afraid I’ll need a tetanus shot afterwards. Everything in GC is so expensive. It was the only place she could find.”

          “Is it that bad?”

          “Yes! I’m afraid for her. Five minutes of hot water, if you’re lucky, isn’t enough. The floor is probably about to cave in, I’m sure there are roaches, and the circuit box buzzes when you turn on the lights.”

          “How do you know all of this if she hasn’t let you come over?”

          “Uuuhhh…” Grinning, I turned back my mug and chugged.

          “Mariah, what did you do?” Refusing the answer, Sharon’s mind wandered. “Was it legal?”

          “Mmmmm debatably?” I paused. “No. It wasn’t. Not the point though. The point is: can I have the house for the night?” Turning her attention back to the pancakes, Sharon thought. “Mom?”

          “Tessa has gained some of my trust back this past month. She’s always on time at Crimson Lights, stays after hours to clean up, is doing a fantastic job at Dark Horse, and she’s been treating you well.” Taking in a deep breath, my mother paused. “There is a place above the coffee shop. We’ve been using it as storage so she’d need to find a place to shower and it needs some work. If you and Tessa can fix it up, she can use it. After the money issue is over with, she can start paying rent.”

          “R-really?” Sharon nodded slowly. “Thank you!” Wrapping my mother in a strong embrace, I nearly knocked her over. “That is amazing of you.”

          “You’re welcome. I can’t have my daughter’s girlfriend staying in a place like that. I didn’t realize it was that bad. Tessa never said anything.”

          “She didn’t want anyone to know.” Setting the table, I waited for more coffee to brew.

Taking her seat, Sharon texted Nick telling him breakfast was ready. “As for tonight, Nick and I will be gone by seven.” 

“Thank you.”

xxx

 Around lunchtime, I went to Crimson Lights to tell Tessa the good news. Noticing me, she waved before taking another order. Waiting in line, I watched as the musician darted back and forth making sure everyone got their midday caffeine fix. Once it was my turn, I could barely keep myself from blurting out the news. “You look very nice today.”

“Do you give all of your customers compliments?”

“Only this one really amazing redhead. I think she likes me.”

“Really?” I smirked playfully. “What makes you think that?”

“She’s a daily customer, multiple times a day if I’m working, always flashes this heart stopping smile at me, and for some reason, puts up with my baggage.”

“Yeah, sounds like she has a thing for you.” Glancing around quickly, I made sure no one was staring before stealing a quick kiss. “Soooo, this redhead has good news.”

“Oh?” Turning, Tessa started my normal caramel macchiato. “What’s the news?”

“Well, there’s two parts. One: we’re having a date night at the cottage tonight. Two: I got you a place to live.” About to argue, I cut Tessa off. “Before you argue, I didn’t buy it, you will eventually have to pay rent, and we do have to put some work into it.”

“Okay…” Tilting her head slightly, Tessa continued. “Where is this place? What time should I be at the date I was unaware of, and do I need to bring anything?”

“Just bring yourself. Everything else is taken care of. As for the place, it’s here. The apartment they use for storage. It needs some arranging and has no water but-“

“I don’t care. I’ll take it! I can continue to use your membership to shower at the club. Thank you.” Rounding the counter, Tessa wrapped me in a hug strong enough to pop my back. “Oops. Sorry.”

“No problem. We can start fixing up the place tomorrow. Because tonight,” hooking two fingers into the thin black apron, I pulled Tessa closer. “You’re all mine.” Kissing the woman’s cheek quickly, I grinned triumphantly seeing the effect I had.

“You are such a tease.”

“Like you’re not?” I laughed. “When it’s just us on the patio, you don’t think I don’t notice you…” My voice trailed off.

“Me what?” A sinister grin tugged at red lips. Tessa’s voice had dropped into a seductive tone.

“How did this turn on me so quickly?” My voice cracked. “That’s not fair!”

A genuine laugh vibrated the taller woman’s throat. “Because I’m just smooooth like that.” To finish, Tessa winked with a click of her tongue.  

Shaking my head, I chuckled. “You are such a dork.”

“Maybe, but I’m your dork. Now, I need to get back to work if I want to make this date you’ve put together on time.”

“Okay, see you soon.” Another quick kiss and I was off.  

Xxx

“Mom, I love you, but you gotta go.” I nearly shoved Sharon towards the door.

Pressing her weight on me, she tried digging in her heels. “Why can’t I see her? You’re dressed so nice. I want to see her too.”

“Mom, no.” Grabbing her overnight bag, I held it out for the blonde. “I know I look nice. That’s what you do on a date night. Now, get out.”

“Isn’t that the black and white lace mini dress that-“  

“Mom-“ I warned.

Opening the door, both of us were startled to see Tessa. “Oh.” Taking a step back, the musician smiled nervously. “Hey, Sharon. I know I thanked you already but, thank you again. So much. You have no idea how much it means to me that you’re letting me stay there. Once everything is settled, I’ll start paying rent.”

“We’ll talk about all of that later. You look very nice.” Grinning back at me, my mother’s brow rose. “Doesn’t Tessa look nice?”

_Oh Lord, Tessa in that black lace shirt and leather burgundy skirt…with those heels…I just can’t…._ Snapping out of the fact I had been staring, I tried finding my words. “Yes, uh, Tessa looks very lovely. Now, goooooo!” Laughing, the older woman walked onto the breezeway. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Grumbling, I allowed the musician to enter. “Hey.”

Trying to hide her amusement, Tessa smiled sheepishly. “She stalled to see how nervous we’d both be, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. Definitely.” Hanging the woman’s purse, I tried not to stare as Tessa walked. “You do look amazing. I always loved that outfit.”

“Yeah, I remembered the look on your face when you saw me in it.” She paused, biting her lips. “I always loved that dress on you. I don’t have the best memory of it, but you looked great back then and more now.”

“Yeah, let’s not think about that tonight.” Picking up the remote, I pressed play. Soft jazz filled the living room. “Dinner is almost done. I just need to pour the wine and bring the food out.”

“I’ll pour the wine.”

“Okay.” Entering the kitchen, I brought out two plates. “Here we go.” Placing them down, Tessa’s eyes grew.

“Wow. This looks…delicious.” Examining it from different angles, she grinned. “It’s so pretty. I don’t want to touch it.”

Laughing, I placed my napkin in my lap. “Trust me, I’ve taken pictures for Instagram. People need proof that I actually cooked.”

“That was my next question. How did you do this? You hate cooking just as much as I do.” Taking a bite, Tessa’s face lit up. “Wow! What is this exactly?”

“Italian Sausage Parma Rosa with herbed ricotta and tomato sauce.” I paused, “I ordered Home Chef. They delivered a few meals with everything you need to make them. This was the easy level dish. It only took forty minutes to make.”

“Oh, is that the place that tells you exactly what to do?” I nodded. “Cool. I always wondered how that worked. So, you pick out dishes and they send everything to you?”

“Yup. Everything is fresh. You just have a few days to make it once you get the box.”

“If you keep getting them, and they’re as good as this, I’d love to help cook.” Tessa paused. “Did I just say that out loud?”

“Yes, you did. I’m going to hold you to it.” Taking a sip of wine, Tessa and I continued eating.

“This is really nice. Thank you, Mariah.”

“You’re welcome. There’s plenty more. It’s a little chilly, do you want to start a fire while I clear the table?”

“I’ll help take everything into the kitchen and start the fire while you load the dishwasher. You shouldn’t do all the work.”

“I cleaned as I went, so I won’t be long.” Taking the dishes into the kitchen, I rinsed the plates while Tessa built a fire. _Tonight, has been perfect. Slow dancing in front of a fireplace with jazz playing will be so romantic._

Rejoining Tessa in the living room, I noticed she had moved the coffee table. “We needed a place to dance.” Smiling, I took the offered hand. Allowing myself to be pulled close, I wrapped my arms around Tessa’s neck. Neither of us spoke as the songs overtook us. “I’ve really enjoyed tonight.”

“I’ve enjoyed it too.” Dipping her head, Tessa kissed me softly. Melting into it, I tangled my hair in dark locks. Pulling me against her, Tessa whispered. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” My voice was breathless. Deepening the kiss, I moaned softly feeling Tessa’s hands roam my back. Walking us backwards, I panicked when my legs hit the couch. “Nope.” Turning us, I kept a tight hold on Tessa. “We can’t here. Everyone has had sex here. Even you and Noah probably.”

“Actually, we didn’t.”

“Thank God.” I paused. “Wait, anywhere in here?” _I’m not ready for this. How much will I have to burn?_

“Only the guest room.”

“Really?” All Tessa did was nod. “To be clear, when I get this house, we’re having sex in every room and I’m burning everything his bare ass touched.”

“Those are some big plans you have for us.” Letting one hand rest on my hip, Tessa’s eyes darkened as her fingertips traced my lace V-neck. “Who says we have to wait until you get the house?” Moving to my ear, she whispered. “I’ve always wanted to have sex in front of a fireplace…”

“There’s some extra blankets in the closet.” Capturing the woman’s lips with my own, I kissed Tessa hard before walking backwards towards the closet.

Spreading blankets and tossing a few pillows on the floor, the musician looked me over. “Are you sure about this?”

“I am. Every time I’ve tried to start something over the past two weeks, something has interrupted. I made sure tonight was going to just be us.”

“Okay.” Kneeling, Tessa locked eyes with me before kissing my knee. “I never initiated anything because you wanted to take things slow so I’ve held back.” Another kiss, this time on my thigh. Tessa’s hand slid up the back of my leg with each kiss. When her nose brushed the bottom of my dress, she looked back up to me. “You have no idea what all I want to do to you. What I’ve dreamt of doing.” Kissing my inner thigh, inches below where I wanted her, I whimpered shamelessly.

“W-what exactly do you have planned?”

Moving to the other leg, Tessa kissed my thigh. “Exploring every inch of your gorgeous body. Finding every freckle, every mole, and every scar you have. Worshiping you like the amazing woman that you are.” Tessa stopped when her nose came to the bottom of my dress. “But I’m going to make it last.” Green eyes were mischievous. “You said we had the house all night…I plan to use it.” Running her hands up my thighs to rest once more on my hips, Tessa kissed me with a passion I had been longing for since San Francisco. “Let me show you just how much I love you. I know you want to reciprocate, and I’ll be more than happy to let you, but…let me go first. Please?”

“I’m all yours.”

“Perfect.” Unzipping my dress slowly, Tessa pushed it off my shoulders and let it hit the floor. She moaned seeing my matching lace bra and underwear. “You know, they say when women wear matching underwear, it means they were planning to have sex.”

“Mmhmm. Why else do you think I brought these along with a few other things earlier this week. I wanted to make sure this house was empty tonight and most of tomorrow.”

Tessa’s demeanor changed when she grinned. “Mine match too…” Unzipping her skirt, she stepped out of it. “Want to do the honors?” Holding her arms above her head, Tessa allowed me to pull her shirt up and over her head.  

Tossing it to the side with my clothes, I cupped my girlfriend’s face. “I’m all yours.”

Easing me down, Tessa straddled my hips. Green eyes were rimmed with gold from the fire’s light dancing on her pale skin. The musician’s eyes were tender as they took me in. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Feeling self-conscious, I tried to cover myself. “There’s no need to do that.” Kissing me, Tessa got comfortable.

_Feeling her weight on top of me and her skin against mine is blissful._ Tangling my fingers in Tessa’s hair, I whimpered as her lips blazed a path down my neck, across my collar bones, over my chest, to give each breast equal attention. “Tessa…” I breathed feeling a warm mouth envelope a hardened nipple. My entire body jumped feeling cool air blow against the sensitive nub. _This is torture._ Liquid heat pooled between my thighs as the musician kissed down my stomach.

Leaning up, Tessa grinned mischievously. “I’ll be right back.”

“What?” Pushing myself onto my elbows, I watched the woman disappear into the kitchen. _She’s so sexy in red lace. I don’t know how much I can take of this._

When she returned, Tessa’s intentions were clear. “Chocolate syrup or whipped cream?”

“You plan to eat those off of me?”

“No.” Flicking her tongue across her teeth, Tessa knelt over me again. “I plan to _lick_ them off you. Chocolate or cream?”

“Chocolate.” Laying back, I let my head rest on a pillow so I could watch. The syrup was cold against my heated skin. “We’ll have to shower after this. Not that you won’t clean up every ounce of chocolate…”

“Oh, I’m quite aware of needing a shower afterwards. Providing either of us can stand by then.” Without warning, Tessa ran her tongue slowly up the line of sweetness she had drizzled on my stomach. I gasped feeling her tongue dip into my belly button. “When I stayed here, I couldn’t help but imagine us showering together. What I could do with that handheld showerhead….” Another line, this one between my breasts. “Having you pressed against the wall, one leg over my shoulder.”

I moaned at the thought. _They could be my thoughts. Countless times, I fantasized about having sex with Tessa in the shower or in my bed. Fuck. I’ve thought about it everywhere in this damn house. And now it’ll happen._ “Tessa…”

My hips bucked against the woman’s leg causing her to stop. “Mariah,” she glanced down to where the lace had been and back to my face. “I had no idea.”

Smiling sheepishly, slightly ashamed at how wet I had become, I whined. “Tessa, you have no idea what effect you have on me. To be honest, I’m one stroke away from falling apart.” Biting my lip, I tried keeping my voice from shaking. “I want…”

Knowing exactly what I couldn’t say, Tessa smiled. “Of course.” Placing the chocolate syrup to the side, the woman peppered open mouthed kisses down my stomach. Quickly pulling away my drenched underwear, she wasted no time. Dipping her head, Tessa took a tight hold of my legs.

Feeling an agile tongue swirling, I came undone. Arching off the floor, I fisted my hands into the blankets. An inaudible scream escaped my throat as every muscle in my body tensed, shook, and finally loosened. Collapsing, I trembled. Trying to catch my breath, I gently massaged Tessa’s head as she continued her ministrations between my thighs. “Tessa…” _I hope she heard that. Did I hear it? I don’t even know…_

“Yes?” Kissing the inside of my thighs, tender green eyes met mine. “You’re trembling.”

“Come here.” Wiping her mouth on her shoulder, Tessa crawled up my body to lay beside me. Cupping her face, I stroked her cheek with my thumb. “I love you.” Before she could even attempt to open her mouth, I continued. “I’m not saying it because of tonight. It just so happens that every other time I’ve tried to say it either you or someone else has interrupted me.”

“I know you do. I read your journal while I was in Canada. I read every word of it. Even the heartbreaking ones. But, by reading those, I could see exactly how you felt. I read how much you love me and I know it’s true.” Wrapping me in her arms, Tessa kissed my temple. “Thank you.”

“For what?” My brow creased.

“Trusting me like you just did. By allowing me to go down on you is giving me full control. You’re most vulnerable because anything that I did, would affect you. Oral sex is more intimate than any other types of sex.”

“I never thought of it that way. A trust thing, I mean. I can definitely see how it’s more intimate.” _I wonder if she’s ever given that power to someone. I really don’t want to ask because I’m not sure I want to know._

Chuckling softly, Tessa continued to draw lazy shapes on my skin. “I can see the wheels turning in your head. The answer is: no. I’ve not had many partners. And I’ve never trusted any enough to allow myself to be that vulnerable.” She paused, biting her lip. “Until now…” 

Meeting the woman’s gaze, my heart nearly burst. “Really?” All Tessa did was nod. Rolling on top of her, I pinned the musician’s arms above her head. “Now, it’s your turn.”

Tessa’s eyes grew a moment, a slow smile making its way to her face. “Only if you’re ready. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.”

“If you say that one more time…”

“You’ll what?” She challenged, eyebrow raised. “Eat me?”

“I’m going to do that either way.” Leaning down, I caught Tessa’s lips with mine. Tessa didn’t keep as still as I had. Her hips bucked against mine, begging for relief. Kissing down her neck, I couldn’t help but nip her collarbone. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Cupping the back of my head, Tessa chuckled. “Whatever you want. I tormented you for a while. It’s only fair that you-“ A sharp gasp rang through the cottage when I pressed my thigh between Tessa’s legs. “Oh, God…”

“I’m not sure I can wait that long…” Kissing down the woman’s toned stomach, I took the lace underwear between my teeth. Pulling it back, I let it go with a snap that caused the musician to whimper.

Tossing her head back in frustration, Tessa groaned. “You’re going to kill me.” Lifting her hips, I slowly pulled the lace down her legs. Leaning back onto my knees, I gazed at the woman in front of me. _She’s so beautiful. The glow from the fire dancing on her pale skin._ Vulnerable eyes searched mine when I didn’t move. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just…I don’t have words to describe…”

Smiling, Tessa sat up. “I know.” Kissing me, she guided me to lay on top of her again. “I won’t last much longer this round. Seeing you nearly made me come undone myself.”

“No whipped cream this time then.” Moving down Tessa’s body, I angled her legs over my shoulders. Kissing her thigh, I worked my way down.

A squeak-like noise escaped the musician’s throat as my tongue slid between her folds. “Oh, fuck…” Tessa’s back arched off the floor as she chanted my name with other obscenities. I refused to stop until she had collapsed back onto the floor and stopped moving. “Mariah…” Petting my hair, the trembling woman sighed contently. “Come here.” Lying beside Tessa, I rested my head on her shoulder. “You’re amazing.”

“Really?” Wrapping my leg over Tessa’s, I pulled a blanket over us.

“Yeah.” Sighing, Tessa started humming, her fingertips tracing lazy shapes on my side. “I’ll need a snack before we continue.”

Laughing, I agreed. “Is it bad that I want to have sex on the table?”

Snorting, Tessa kissed the top of my head. “So, you’re going though a little territorial thing right now. It’s sexy, don’t get me wrong, but there’s only so much stamina either of us have.”

_The satisfaction of knowing I’ve had more sex in this house with Tessa than Noah ever had would be amazing. Even if he doesn’t know about it, I do._ “Are you offended?”

“No.” She hesitated. “I kinda understand it. A little amount of territorialism is attractive. You’re not being possessive, so it’s okay.”

“I’m so glad you understand.”

“Mmhmm.” Sitting up, Tessa looked down at me with a devilish smirk. “Let’s get a snack before we deface the table.” As Tessa made her way towards the kitchen, I couldn’t help but stare as her hips swayed. _She’s doing that because she knows I’m watching._ “What do you want to eat?” Tessa paused. “Besides me.”

Before I could answer, the front door opened. “Hey Mom, I’m-“

 Wrapping myself in a blanket, I panicked seeing Noah. “What are you doing here?”

“Geez! Mariah, what the hell?” Turning his back towards me, Noah stared straight at the door. “I caught an earlier flight. What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?!”

The realization of his surroundings dawned on my brother. “Wait, jazz music, fire in the fireplace, you naked… Is someone here?” 

“Noah, get out.” I hissed between clenched teeth.

“There _is_ someone here.” Not hiding his amusement, he turned, smirking. “Is it Tessa?”

“Get the fuck out!”

“It is! I thought it looked like you two were a couple. The FacePlace and Instagram pictures are adorable.” _I’m going to kill him._ “I’m going to go. Have a nice rest of your evening.” Before closing the main door, Noah popped his head back in. “Bye, Tessa!”

“Bye, Noah…”

Hiding my face in the blanket, I groaned. “I can’t believe he just walked in on us.”

“Is it safe to come out now?”

“Yeah…” Wrapping the blanket around me like a towel, I went to sit at the table.

“Not how I wanted him to find out but…he seemed to take it well.” Taking the offered blanket, Tessa did the same.

“I am so mortified right now.” Letting my head fall to the table, I whined. “He’s never going to let me live this down.”

“It’s better than him being pissed.” Rubbing my back, Tessa tried to comfort me. “He’s a grown man.”

“And I’m having sex with his ex. And his ex is having sex with his older sister.”

“I thought you were okay with us being together...”

Shooting up, I took Tessa’s hand in mine. “I am! You have no idea, well you probably do, how happy I am that we’re finally together. It’s just…I’m a private person and…” Gesturing towards the door, I continued. “Having my _brother_ walk in on me was never a life experience I wanted.”

“I understand. That is not the way I wanted him to find out either. But, it happened and we can’t change it. Let’s just go on up to your room and lock every door and window possible.”

“I’m sorry our date night got ruined.”

“It wasn’t ruined!” Pulling me to my feet, Tessa wrapped her arm around my waist. “Just interrupted. After tomorrow, we’ll have a place where no one will interrupt us.”

“True…” Kissing Tessa softly, that fire started in the pit of my stomach. “You get the chocolate and whipped cream and I’ll turn off the lights and music.”

“You really want to continue?”

Grinning, I pinned Tessa between myself and the table. “So much…”

Xxx

Groaning, I collapsed into a chair. _I hate stairs. I hate them so much. And I’m sore. But it was worth it._

Smiling, Tessa quickly brought over a water bottle and a clean dishtowel. “Hey, how are things coming upstairs?”

Wiping my forehead, I tried not to guzzle the water. “Almost all the boxes are moved. We’ll unpack once you get off work.”

“Or I can unpack, and you just lay on my bed. It looks like you’re about to keel over.”

“I am. I’ve not gone up and down stairs this much in my life.”

“It means a lot. Thank you.” Kissing my forehead, Tessa surveyed the shop to make sure no one needed a refill. Taking a seat, the musician continued. “Once I’m settled, maybe you could stay over some?”

“I’d like that.” Taking Tessa’s hand, I entwined our fingers. Glancing towards the entrance, a deep blush burnt my cheeks. “Oh, Lord…”

“What?” Turning, Tessa groaned. “Ohhhh….”

“Hey, you two.” Noah’s grin grew seeing how red my face was. “I come in peace.” He held his hands in surrender before taking a seat.

“Hey…” Tessa and I spoke in unison.

“So, how was your night?” My brother smirked.  

“Noah, don’t…” I warned.

As if on cue, our mother walked in. “Don’t what?”

“Hey, Mom.” Hugging Sharon, Noah took his seat. “Just seeing how Mariah’s and Tessa’s night went.” He paused, “I bet it was good.”

“On that note, I’m going to get back to work!” Standing quickly, Tessa nearly sprinted towards the counter.

“She’s limping…” Sharon seemed worried.

“She’s fine.” My voice squeaked. “Just a pulled muscle.” I tried clearing my throat and chugged the rest of my water.

“Pulled muscle? What did she do to cause that?”

“A pussycat.” He snickered knowingly.  

“NOAH!” Hiding my face, I could feel Tessa’s worried gaze. “I’m going to kill you.”

“Yeah, next time, please lock the door.”

“It was.” I hissed. “You unlocked it with a key.” If looks could kill, Noah would be stabbed multiple times laying in a pool of his own blood.

“Oh…” Sharon placed a menu in my face. “Let’s not kill anyone, please. He’s only here until after the wedding.”

Laughing, Noah took the menu from our mother. “No need. Like I said last night, I already knew the two of you were a couple. I know we’ve not been in touch, but social media speaks volumes. As long as she treats you right and makes you happy, that’s all that matters. I just hope we never have a repeat of last night’s events.”

“Yeah. My brother walking in on me and my girlfriend is not something I want to ever happen again.”

Clearing her throat loudly, Sharon gained our attention. “On a different note, how’s the move going?”

“Good. All the boxes are almost upstairs. After Tessa gets off-“ Noah snickered. “Really?! How old are you? Twelve? Like I was saying, after Tessa’s…shift…she’s going to unpack everything while I pass out on the bed.” Noah tried to cover his snort with a cough. Taking the menu, I smacked my brother hard on the shoulder. “Child.”

Xxx

After Tessa’s shift, she came upstairs. I had already collapsed onto the futon Kyle and I had brought up this morning. “You look comfortable.”

Looking over, I smiled. “I’d be more comfortable if I was curled up against you.”

“Probably, but…” Straddling my hips, Tessa gazed down at me. “I need to unpack and organize stuff before I go to Dark Horse in a few hours.”

“What time?” Stroking Tessa’s thigh, I eased my way towards her beltloops.

“Ten. I have three hours to eat, nap, and unpack.” Walking her fingers up my stomach, Tessa’s eyes darkened as she hooked her fingers into the front of my bra. “And I’m pretty sure it’s bad to stress an already pulled muscle. Not that I’m complaining on how I got it.” Moving to lay beside me, the musician pulled me into her arms. “I just wan to take a nap. We’ve been up since seven.”

“After running up those stairs a thousand times, I’m totally fine with taking a nap.” Reaching for my phone, I set an alarm for eight. “I’ll get food while you start to unpack. If I stay the night, I can finish unpacking while you’re at Dark Horse.”

“You are far too good to me.” Sighing, Tessa relaxed and was soon asleep. The smallest smile on her lips.

_I love hearing her heartbeat. It’s so relaxing. She smells like espresso and perfume._ Nuzzling into Tessa, I wrapped my arms around her.

Tessa groaned as the alarm sounded. “Turn it off.” Doing as she asked, I swiped to silence the buzzing. “Thanks.” Yawning, she straightened her legs. “I need to get up.”

“Yeah, you do. But you’re so comfortable.”

“You are too. But-“ Leaning up, Tessa crawled off the futon. “If I’m going to get this place looking decent, I need to work. Can you pick up a pizza or something?”

“Sure. I’ll put in the order and have it delivered.” As I scrolled through the GrubHub app, Tessa began moving the Crimson Lights boxes towards the farthest wall. “Should be here in thirty minutes.”

“Extra cheese and pepperoni?”

“Mmhmm. And garlic on half.” Smirking, I leaned against the wall. “Just how you like it.”

“You will come to the dark side and like garlic on pizza. It will happen eventually.” Narrowing her eyes, Tessa grinned. “This vampire is immune to garlic.”

“One bite and a whole new world will open up before me, huh?” My heart started racing remembering last Halloween.

“Don’t think about that too long. I remember the way you looked at me that night.”

“Yeah, but the difference is, this time I _can_ jump you.”

Slowly, Tessa shook her head. “No. Don’t do that to me. Mariah Copeland, do not try and seduce me right now.”

“Is it working?” Ever so slightly, I pulled at the V-neck of my shirt, reviling my black lace bra.

Snickering, Tessa narrowed her eyes. “What do you think?”

“Hmmm.” Standing, I sauntered towards the taller woman. “I think it’s working.”

“You’re so mean.” Wrapping her arms around my waist, Tessa pecked my cheek. “But seriously, that will have to wait.”

“I know. I was getting a tip for the driver.”

“Sure, you were.”

We continued to unpack and organize boxes until the pizza arrived. Paying the man, I made my way back upstairs. “Ready to take a quick break?”

“Yeah, I’m starving.” Sitting on Tessa’s bed, we scarfed down the pizza. Any leftovers would be put in the fridge downstairs. “Thank you for being such an amazing girlfriend. I fell like I just keep taking from you.”

“You’re not though. Like I said, you give me so much. It takes a lot to make me feel safe and loved. Both of those things I feel with you.”

“How?” Tessa’s brows creased. “How do you feel safe with me? I owe twenty thousand dollars to people who don’t mind roughing people up, I’ve stolen from you, I’ve betrayed you-“

“Stop. Tessa, I have forgiven you for the past. Now you need to forgive yourself. As for the money, I know you’re doing everything in your power to get it together. You’re working two jobs and selling plasma.” Grinning, the musician shrugged. “Yeah, I know about that. When people say you’re just trying to con me, I always point out the fact that you’ve turned my money down multiple times.” Taking my girlfriend’s hand, I squeezed. “We’re going to get the twelve thousand so you can pay these assholes off.”

“You are incredible.” Leaning forward, Tessa kissed me softly. Both of us groaned when her alarm went off. “I better head to Dark Horse. Can I call you when I leave? It’ll be about two in the morning.”

“Sure. I know you don’t like driving at night. I’ll probably continue here for a little while longer and head back to the ranch. Is there anything you want in a certain place or…”

“Nah. Whatever is fine.”

“Okay.” Opening Tessa’s car door, I kissed her quickly. “Talk to you soon.”

“See you tomorrow morning for your normal coffee run.” Starting the car, Tessa smiled before pulling out of the parking lot.

Reentering Tessa’s room, I started unpacking. Picking up a box, the bottom fell out causing all the condense to scatter. Picking up everything, I noticed a small, worn cigar box. _I shouldn’t look. If I pick it up, the top will open…I can’t betray her trust. Tessa deserves her privacy. Screw this._ Tapping Tessa’s photo, I waited. “Hey, nothing is wrong. A box broke and it had your cigar box in it. Currently, it’s upside down…I just wanted to know if I should leave it or if it was okay to pick it up…”

Chuckling softly, Tessa answered. “You can look. Thank you for asking. I was actually going to give it to you anyway.”

“What’s in it?” Picking up the box, I took it to the bed.

“Just a few things. I’m at Dark Horse. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later.” Ending the call, I placed my phone on the bed. Carefully opening the box, warmth filled my chest seeing pictures of Tessa and I before we became a couple. _We did look like a couple. Nothing but smiles when we were together._ I laughed seeing the picture Sharon snapped of Tessa and I fully clothed, in the empty large tub in the master bath as we drank wine. _We needed privacy and I don’t even remember how we ended up in the tub._ Snapping a quick picture, I texted it to Tessa.

_I love the pictures and notes we left for each other. The little things matter so much. -M_

_Yeah, I always loved pictures of us. As for the notes, well, I looked back on this stuff when we fought. It wasn’t you but it was parts of you. -T_

xxx

“Mariah?” A light flipped on causing me to groan. “What are you still doing here?”

Rolling to my back, I looked towards the exhausted musician. “You didn’t call me. I must have fallen asleep.”

“Yeah, I spaced and forgot to call. Do you want to just stay the night? There’s no point in you leaving now.”

“Yeah. Can I borrow something to sleep in?” Yawning, I stretched.

“Sure.” Walking towards the dresser, Tessa rummaged through a drawer. Tossing me a shirt and shorts, she just started to strip. Seeing the woman’s toned back, caused me to choke. “You okay?” Tessa glanced over her shoulder, brow raised. Seeing the look on my face, she grinned. “Enjoying the show?”

“Evil. Just evil.” Changing, I scooted towards the wall, giving Tessa plenty of room.

Crawling under the covers, Tessa wrapped her arms around me. Nuzzling her face into my hair, she sighed. “You did amazing on the room. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Snuggling into her embrace, I started drifting back to sleep. “Goodnight.”

“Night.” Kissing my shoulder, Tessa joined me in dreamland.


End file.
